1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of liquid crystal displays, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display device comprising the liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal display devices having a thin body, reduced power consumption, and no radiation have been used widely in devices such as mobile phones, personal digit assistants, digital cameras, computer screens, or laptop screens.
As shown in FIG. 1, a structural diagram of a bottom border of an existing liquid crystal display panel is shown. A panel detect circuit 103 is disposed between fan-out lines 102 and multiplexer lines 104. A width (A) of the bottom border is at a distance (B) from an edge of the liquid crystal display to a driver chip+a width (D) of the fan-out line 102+a width (E) of the panel detect circuit 103+distance (F) from a bottom border of the panel detect circuit 103 to a top border of a display area 106. The distance (F) from the bottom border of the panel detect circuit 103 to the top border of the display area 106 comprises a width of a protection circuit 105.
As shown in FIG. 2, a detection circuit diagram of existing liquid crystal display panel is shown. Source electrodes (or drain electrodes) from a thin-film transistor T1, a thin-film transistor T3 to a thin-film transistor T(2N−1) of a panel detect circuit 206 are connected to an odd detect signal line. Source electrodes (or drain electrodes) from a thin-film transistor T2, a thin-film transistor T4 to a thin-film transistor T(2N) of the panel detect circuit 206 are connected to an even detect signal line. Gate electrodes of the thin-film transistor from T1 to T(2N) are connected to a detection control line. The drain electrodes (or the source electrodes) from the thin-film transistor T1 to the thin-film transistor T(2N) are connected to a bottom border of driver chip 202 by a fan-out line 201 and connected to a multiplexer line 203 too.
An output end of the multiplexer line 203 is connected to a protection circuit 204 used for electrostatic protection of the liquid crystal display panel, and the protection circuit 204 is connected to normal display pixels 205.
When testing the panel, a turn on voltage is input to the detection control lines and the panel is charged by the odd detection control lines and the even detection control lines before bonding the driver chip. The detection control lines are closed and the panel is charged by data lines after bonding the driver chip.
In summary, there are too many functional modules in the existing liquid crystal display panel, making the bottom border too wide and making narrow borders of the liquid crystal display panel to be unrealized.